


A Father's Worry

by FennFeatherDragon



Series: Menos and Reno [2]
Category: Evoland (Video Games), evoland 2
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 07:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6109663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FennFeatherDragon/pseuds/FennFeatherDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the tragic events leading to Reno's birth, Menos is reluctant to leave his son in order to tend to his growling stomach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Father's Worry

Menos sits in the nursery, slowing rocking back and forth in the sturdy wooden rocking chair with his newborn son who was gradually starting to fall asleep in his arms. Reno lets out a soft sound with his eyes half open, wanting to stay awake just a little longer and see this new world. But the warm blanket, his father's loving, gentle, yet firm embrace, along with a full belly were all eagerly fighting against the idea. A yawn escapes Reno once again causing Menos to softly chuckle at his son's stubbornness, “It is time to go to sleep, my son.” he softly speaks even though he was more than content to cradle the newborn throughout the night, “Daddy is right here. I'll stay close by all night.” 

He sighs once more and leans his head back as he ponders the day's events. Mira, Menos's beloved wife had lost her own life in order to bring Reno into this unforgiving world. A day that first seemed to drag, filled with mostly pacing anxiously up and down the medical wing, to a sudden whirlwind of despair then followed by the day passing almost too quickly. The latter part of the day had been occupied mostly with him protectively holding Reno as he was doing so now. The more Menos thought on it, the more it became clear he had not eaten a single bite this entire day and barely took the time to drink any water. Sudden realization of this fact caused his stomach to painfully growl and churn, begging to be fed.

“No...,” Menos speaks to himself, “I... I cannot leave Reno. I am all he has in this world. He needs me.” His stomach protests once more but the prince was determined to stay at his his post.

A soft knock comes to the door and a familiar, comforting female voice calls out, “Menos?”

“Mother?” he answers.

“Yes,” she answers, “May I come in?”

“Yes, but keep your voice down,” Menos replies watching as his mother enters the room and gently closes the door behind her.

The Queen of Demonia, a surprisingly average looking female to be called a royal. Queen Zeila was wearing a simple high neck dress which made a vain attempt to conceal her motherly hips but otherwise covered her frame and left much to the imagination. Her face revealed her age, lines had gathered at the corner of her eyes and lips and her purple skin was beginning to take on the softer blue of advance age as seen by the tips of her ears and horns. Only her fingers still bore a darker purple skin tone, the rest of her body having surrendered to the lighter purple of adulthood. Her dress was black and lacking in accents, twin small golden hoops hang from her ears and a simple gold bangle wraps around her left wrist.

Zeila was cautious in her movements, having heard how her son lashed out at anyone who got to close to Reno, “How are you holding up, sweetheart?” She softly asks as she approaches Menos.

“I have Reno,” Menos answers, “And he is safe. That is all that matters.”

“He's handsome,” Zeila remarks laying one arm across her son's shoulders and leans against him to get a better look at her sleepy grandson, “And as stubborn as his father and grandmother.”

Menos nods, “Yes.... Hopefully he got Mira's more cautious nature, and not my adventurousness.”

She shakes her head, “I would not count on that. Like father, like son, like grandson.” Zeila then slowly reaches towards Reno with her free left hand and softly strokes his vibrant red hair, “The stars are out. It's time to sleep.” Reno merely groans again and weakly bats at his grandmother's hand before yawning once more. Zeila couldn't help but giggle and withdraws her hand, “Menos, have you eaten at all today?”

Menos doesn't answer and chooses to look away from her and towards Reno once more. 

His silence was enough to give her an answer however, “Menos...” she speaks in a slight scolding tone, “You need to keep your strength up, for your own and Reno's sake.”

“I can't leave him, Mother,” Menos answers defensively, “I am all he has. He refuses to be comforted by the nurse or anyone else. He fusses and whines until he his back in my arms. He merely tolerates the wet nurse until he is full before crying out for me once again.”

“My son,” Zeila speaks calmly, “You are not thinking clearly. You may be Reno's only parent but he also has four grandparents who care deeply for him as well.” She removes her arm from around his shoulders and gently places her right hand on his left arm, “Let me hold him. You need to eat.” Menos only gives her an accusatory side glare which soon shifted to uncertainty as he looks back to Reno. Zeila speaks once more, “I will hold him close until you come back. It's hard to let go, I know. I didn't want anyone to remove you from my sight when you were born. But you are not alone in this endeavor. And I still intend to take care of my son. I don't care if he is a mighty general or not. Allow me to hold Reno and you go get something in your stomach.” 

Menos was still unsure, “I know your concern for me, Mother. I understand it better now then ever before. And that is the same concern I have towards Reno. I... I simply cannot....”

“I'm ordering you now,” Zeila answers in a calm yet mother-like fashion known to all children everywhere, “Give Reno to me. You go eat.” Dispite Menos's resistance, Zeila slides her arms under Reno and gently lifts him into her arms.

As if on cue, Reno began to do exactly as Menos predicted. The once sleepy newborn begins to fuss. “Mother,” Menos groans as he stands up, “I told you that would happen. Give him back.”

“Shh, shh,” Zeila speaks to Reno as she begins to softly hum then sing a lullaby, “The Sun is down. The moon is rising. Rest, my child. The stars are shining. Sleep soundly beneath their gaze.” Reno's whimpers began to dissipate as she sings. Zeila smiles softly and sits in the rocking chair and begins to rock as she continues to sing, “Let your worries melt away. The stars will carry them away. It is time to sleep.” Another yawn and Reno surrenders to her serenade.

Menos could only watch in disbelief. He had spent nearly half an hour trying to get Reno asleep and his mother accomplished the feat in a few bars of a lullaby. Zeila looks at her son as she hums the lullaby. With a quick toss of her head, she silently repeats the order for him to go eat. This time, the prince doesn't argue and nods in agreement. One last look to make sure Reno was cradled securely in Zeila's arms and he exits to room.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was well after the normal supper hours, the mess hall was vacant save for a few guards preparing for the long night watch ahead along with a few scattered members of the medical staff. As Menos entered, everyone suddenly leaps to attention and bows to him, each of the greeting him with a collective, 'Hello my lord'. Menos doesn't acknowledge the greeting, his stomach was still painfully churning in protest and demanding that he should locate some food. Thankfully, the chefs had not finished clearing away the remaining food and dutifully prepared their prince and lord a meal as well. A mutter of thanks was barely spoken as Menos takes the offered meal and sits at the communal table to eat as well.

And awkward silence suddenly fills the mess hall. Of those on the medical staff eating a late meal, the midwife, Jaleen, who Menos had attacked in a blind rage only hours earlier was present. Menos and Jaleen's eyes briefly meet but just as quickly shift back to their respective meals. One of the night guards polity clears his throat and resumes his conversation with a fellow archer.

One end of the mess hall was again filled by chatter as the guards talked out a plan and how to rotate shifts throughout the night. The medical staff was nervous to say anything, many of them looking to Jaleen for some kind of direction. But the elderly midwife remained silent, focusing on her meal instead. Whispering could then be heard amongst the nurses, a few of them choosing to move closer to the guards and converse with them instead.

Menos let's out a sigh and finally looks up once more, “Jaleen.” The mess hall falls silent again and all eyes were transfixed on the demon prince. “I...,” he slowly starts, “I am sorry. For my actions earlier today. I was not thinking clearly. It... was not your fault. Even....” he pauses trying to think how best to word say it, “Even the most experienced of fighters or doctors have a lost every now and then. It... is unavoidable at times.”

Jaleen offers him a pleasant smile in return, “I forgive you Lord Menos. You are not the first father to lash out at me. And I am certain you will not be the last. I... I am sorry, about Lady Mira. But I am also grateful that your child is alive and well. I truly did do everything I could to save her.”

“There is no need to explain yourself,” Menos replies, “I believe that you did do everything in your power. My child is alive. That is what matters.” A sadden look crosses his face as he looks down at his partially eaten meal before resuming devouring it.

Several minutes of silence pass. Next, a soft click of a plate on the table comes from his right. Menos looks up and finds Jaleen now sitting next to him. She gently lays one hand against his shoulder “Are you going to be alright, my lord?” No answer came, Menos looking away from her and focusing on his meal once more. Jaleen nods in understatement and returns to her meal as well. The two of them eat in silence until their plates were nearly cleaned.

Menos look over to her once more and was met with the same soft but concerned look. He finally huffs and shift his line of sight away from her again, “I nearly broke your neck and now you are here comforting me.”

“That is my duty,” Jaleen replies, “If I may ask, how is your child?”

A look of pure parental love crosses Menos's face, “He is so small and frail. But already showing stubbornness. He refuses to be comforted by anyone but myself and the queen.”

Jaleen nods, “He knows his father. And has learned to appeal to a grandmother. We all start out small and frail. One day, will be a strong, tactical leader like you.”

“With any luck he got Mira's cunning to go with it,” Menos remarks before standing up and quickly leaving the mess hall to return to Reno.

Back in the nursery, Menos was greeted with Reno finally fast asleep in the bassinet and Zeila dutifully watching over her grandson. Zeila turns to her son and holds one finger against her lips before standing and moving to her son, meeting him halfway across the room. She then stands on her tips toes and lightly kisses his cheek, “Sound asleep,” she whispers into Menos's ear, “I'll teach you that lullaby if you like.” Without giving him a chance to answer, Zeila excuses herself from the nursery leaving Menos alone with his son once more.

Menos watches her leave then walks over to gaze at Reno for several minutes. By the stars above his son was adorable. Menos hated the thought of being too far from him, even his own bedroom just next door felt miles away. But, there was a door connecting the rooms. And if he left it slightly ajar, he would be able to hear Reno. Menos nods to himself, liking the idea then speaks in a bare whisper, “Goodnight Reno. Sweet dreams. Dad will be close by.”


End file.
